godzillafandomcom_es-20200213-history
Toho Company Ltd.
Toho (東宝株式会社, Tōhō Kabushiki-kaisha? es una productora de cine japonesa establecida en la ciudad de Chiyoda, Tokio, Japón. Es una de las compañías de la empresa Hankyu Hanshin Toho. En Oriente, es más conocida por la gran cantidad de películas sobre kaiju (monstruos) y tokusatsu (efectos especiales), la serie de TV tokusatsu Chouseishin, las películas de Akira Kurosawa, y las películas de anime producidas por el estudio de cine Ghibli. Su mayor creación y de mayor éxito tanto nacional como internacional es sin duda Godzilla, conocido como El rey de los monstruos, ''sin embargo también ha creado otras sagas de monstruos como Gamera y Mothra. ''Toho también ha participado en varias películas de anime así como en videojuegos. ''Historia ''Toho fue fundada en 1932 por la empresa privada de ferrocarriles Hankyu Railway como Compañía de teatro Tokyo-Takarazuka (東京宝塚劇場株式会社, Tōkyō Takarazuka Gekijō Kabushiki-kaisha?). La compañía produjo muchas obras de kabuki en la ciudad de Tokio. En la década de 1950, muchas de sus películas fueron exportadas a Estados Unidos, donde tuvieron bastante éxito. Toho abrió la sala de cine La Brea en Los Ángeles con el fin de mostrar sus películas y poder distribuirlas. La compañía fue conocida entonces como el Teatro Toho durante las décadas de 1960 y 1970. Toho también inauguró una sala de cine en San Francisco y en Nueva York. Ésta última en el año 1963. La compañía se dividió, formándose una nueva empresa llamada Shintoho que solo sobrevivió hasta 1961. La compañía Toho también ha contribuido a la producción de películas estadounidenses, como el filme de Sam Raimi, A Simple Plan (1998). La empresa tiene como subsidiarias a Toho Pictures Incorporated, Toho International Company Limited, Toho E. B. Company Limited, Toho Music Corporation y Toho Costume Company Limited. Actualmente volvió su participación luego de estuviera mas de una década ausente desde la película de Godzilla llamada Godzilla: Final War''s donde sorprendió a todos con una nueva película de Godzilla llamada ''Godzilla: Resurgence en el año 2016. ''Producción y distribucion '50s' *''Godzilla (1954) *''Toumei ningen (1954)'' *''The Sound of the Mountain (1954)'' *''Godzilla Raids Again'' (1955) *''Sazae-san'' (1956) *''Rodan'' (1956) *''The Mysterians'' (1957) *Varan (1958) *''The Hidden Fortress'' (1958) *''Battle in Outer Space'' (1959) '60s' *''Hawaii-Midway Battle of the Sea and Sky: Storm in the Pacific Ocean'' (1960) *''The Last War'' (1961) *''Mothra (1961)'' *''Yojimbo (1961)'' *''King Kong vs. Godzilla'' (1962) *''Atragon'' (1963) *''Matango'' (1964) *''Ghidorah, the Three-Headed Monster'' (1964) *''Dogora'' (1964) *''Mothra vs. Godzilla'' (1964) *''Devil Woman'' (1964) *''Invasion of the Astro Monster'' (1965) *''Frankenstein Conquers the World'' (1965) *''Punch Guy'' (1966) *''Ebirah, Horror of the Deep'' (1966) *''War of the Gargantuas'' (1966) *''Son of Godzilla'' (1967) *''Destroy All Monsters'' (1968) *''All Monsters Attack'' (1969) '70s' *''Space Amoeba'' (1970) *''Godzilla vs. Hedorah (1971) *[[Godzilla vs. Gigan|''Godzilla vs. Gigan]] (1972) *''Godzilla vs. Megalon'' (1973) *''Submersion of Japan'' (1973) *''Godzilla vs. Mechagodzilla'' (1974) *''Evil of Dracula'' (1974) *''Lupin III'' (1974) *''Terror of Mechagodzilla'' (1975) *''Demon Spies'' (1975) *''The War in Space'' (1977) *''Zero Fighter'' (1976) '80s' The Return of Godzilla (1984) * My Neighbor Totoro (1988, coproduction with Studio Ghibli) * Godzilla vs. Biollante (1989) '90s' *''Godzilla vs. King Ghidorah'' (1991) *''Godzilla vs. Mothra'' (1992) *''Godzilla vs. Mechagodzilla II'' (1993) *''Godzilla vs. SpaceGodzilla'' (1994) *''Godzilla vs. Destoroyah'' (1995) *Rebirth of Mothra (1996) *Rebirth of Mothra 2 (1997) *Rebirth of Mothra 3 (1998) *''Godzilla 2000: Millennium'' (1999) '2000' *''Metropolis'' (2001) *''Godzilla vs. Megaguirus'' (2001) *''Spirited Away'' (2001), coproduction with Studio Ghibli) *''Godzilla, Mothra and King Ghidorah: Giant Monsters All-Out Attack'' (2002) *''Hamtaro Movie 3: Hamu Hamu Guran Purin/Ham-Ham Grand Prix'' (2003) (distributor) *''Godzilla Against Mechagodzilla'' (2003) *''Godzilla, Mothra, Mechagodzilla: Tokyo S.O.S'' (2003) *''Howl's Moving Castle'' (2004), coproduction con Studio Ghibli) *''Godzilla: Final Wars'' (2004) *''Steamboy'' (2004) *''Animal Crossing (serie)'' (2006), co-production con Oriental Light and Magic, Nintendo, y Shōgakukan *''Touch'' Movie (2006) *''Rough'' (2006) *''Nada Sousou'' (2006) *''Shin Godzilla (2016)'' 'Televisión' *''Godzilla Island'' *''Zone Fighter'' *Godzilla: The Series Tokusatsu *''Warrior Of Love: Rainbowman'' (1972) *''Meteor Man Zone - Zone Fighter (1973) *Warrior Of Light: Diamond Eye'' (1973) *''Flying Saucer War Bankid'' (1976) *''Megaloman'' (1979) *''Godzilla Island'' (1997) Animé *''Touch'' (1985) *''Midori Days'' (co-production) (2004) Videojuegos En los últimos años y por un período, que han producido los videojuegos. Uno de sus primeros videojuegos fue el juego de NES 1990 titulado Circus Caper. Más tarde, siguieron con una serie de juegos basados en Godzilla y un juego de 1992 llamado Nobuo Serizawa no Birdy intento. Asimismo, ha publicado juegos como Super Aleste. Incluso trabajó con Bandai en Dr. Jekyll y Mr. Hyde, lanzado en Japón en 1988 y en América del Norte en 1989. En Años Atari y en el Desarrollo de Pipeworks Software se Lucha Tiene Super Smash Bros. Seriés Por nintendo que se Godzilla Destroy All monsters Melee. * Categoría:Toho